


The lockdown

by Aida666



Series: Platonic Shyan is it [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Boogara, Buzzfeed, M/M, Questions, Work, platonicshyan, shaniac, shyan, storageroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Ryan has left the work early for the appointment at the doctor's. Shane hates being at work alone, somehow he manages to get throught the day and the shift is over.But when he goes to grab some coffee before leaving that devil's nest something, or better someone, stops him from doing so - Ryan, locked in the storage room.





	The lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this Shyan one-shot. :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think and once again; sorry for every grammatical mistake, English is not my first language. :/

Shane glanced at his handwatch – _16:55_.

He hated the fact they called them for a meeting at the end of the shift. He was ready to go home, kick off his shoes and probably take a nap. But there he was in the briefing room chatting with his collegues, waiting for their bosses to show up.

It was Friday and most of them was just as upset as he was. His mood didn’t rise up over the realisation that Ryan’s gonna miss this stupid meeting because he had to see his dentist. How pathetic! To quote him literally; ‚people who go to dentist as often as you do usually end up ethier having an affair with their dentist or dead with all their teeth in their ass“.

„Alright, that will be all. Thank you for coming and enjoy the weekend, people!“ Those was those last words with which Shane sprinted out of his chair as his mood got progressively better with each step further from the office and all that could be work-related.

Except for Ryan. He should maybe call him and ask him how did the appointment go. Alright, he’s gonna call him, but first quick stop at the office kitchen to pick up his coffee.

 

Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket and with few quick touches of the screen he dialed Ryan’s number. Holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder he began his search through various items on the table to find everything needed for fresh black coffee.

The quietness of that empty kitchen was broken by original Iphone ringtone. Shane at first did not pinpoint those things together so he just turned around with a blank face as if he’s never heard this before.

„Fuck,“ someone muttered underneath their breath as the ringtone stopped. That wouldn’t be weird at all. If it didn’t come through the door next to the fridge that lead to storage room. And if it wasn’t Ryan.

Shane raised his eyebrows and stopped in his tracks. It took him a second to realise what was going on – but as soon as he did he listened even more carefully to hear anything indicating that what he thinks is right. However nothing came out of that storage room so Shane had to come closer.

He came as close as possible to the door and with an amused smile on his face listened if he could hear any sign of Ryan. There was a moment of silence in which he was deciding whether or not should he be dick about it..naah..Not too much.

„Ryan? I will ask you just once so please listen closely,“ Shane announced through the door, doing his best not to laugh out loud. He listened once more but when no reply came from his friend, he just went on; „have you, in any way, got yourself locked in the storage room?“

Another moment of silence in which Shane’s sight traveled around the door, he tried so bad not to laugh, but when the only sound that came out of the storage room was barely noticable „..no..“ he lost it.

„Yeah laugh at me you dickhead!“ Ryan snapped from behind the door, he clearly wasn’t as amused by this situation as Shane.

„No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I will get you out, buddy,“ Shane hurried with his apology, however the fuck he was laughing alla long did make the outcome quite sarcastic.

„Hurry up,“ Ryan snapped again, he wasn’t claustrophobic yet being locked in such a small room wouldn’t be a pleasure for most of us.

„Sure..,“ Shane nodded his head, but didn’t move a muscle.

Ryan somehow felt that after a while because he snapped again; „what Shane?!“

„How did you do that?“ Shane asked not missing a beat, you know ..when he got the chance he couldn’t miss it.

„Shane!!!“ Ryan yelled so angrily Shane couldn’t help but laugh as he was half running down the hall.

 

_maybe 30 minutes later_

 

„Did you catch any ghouls in there?“ Shane asked and knocked on the door of the storage room.

„No, did you get help?“ Ryan’s voice came through the door rather tired. And who could blame him? He had to be there for hours already.

„Well..not now,“ Shane mumbled, avoiding the clear answer as he leaned against the door casually.

„What does it mean? Not now?“ Ryan snapped, voice getting higher about octave.

„Everyone has left already so I couldn’t find anyone to help, I even thought about kicking out the door to get you out but it seems too much so now we have to wait for the locksmith service,“ Shane told him everything, it was pointless to keep him on guess since Ryan clearly wasn’t in the mood for such fun.

„When?“ Ryan asked.

„Two hours at minimum, they’ve got a lot going on now,“ Shane said as he sat down and leaned his back against the storage door, the kitchen seemed kinda dark and unearthly in this late afternoon hours when no one was around. Shane could hear his friend shuffling behind the door.

The time was passing and everything went silent, once computers were turned off and people has left to enjoy the weekend, it was weirdly quiet around there. The only sound breaking off this silence was distant vakuum cleaner – cleaning services doing their best to keep this Buzzfeed nest clean.

„Two hours,“ Shane sighed dramatically, „as if people locked themself out every minute,“ he laughed.

„Shut up for God’s sake!“ Ryan yelled suddenly, making Shane flinch right away. This was so not Ryan-like.

„I’m sorry, Ry,“ Shane mumbled awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

„Of course you are! Yet I’m the one locked here!“ Ryan went on with his speech of anger, Shane taken aback by this sudden burst remained quiet.

 „It’s always me, man! You are just happily wandering around laughing at everything as if it was a joke while I am always the one getting all that shit!“ Ryan added, he clearly wasn’t in the mood.

Even this time he got no response back.

„Shane!“ Ryan yelled, he wanted to hear Shane’s thoughts on this, he wanted him to admitt he was wrong. But most importantly he didn’t want to be left alone there.

„Shane..?“ This time it sounded off more like a quiet yelp. Yet – no response.

He has left.

 

_some time later_

 

Ryan was sitting on the floor where he collapsed maybe two hours ago. He was quietly counting everything they had there, every box, every file, every piece of paper. It was pointless. After Shane left Ryan couldn’t keep his shit together. It would be better if Shane never came there, no harm meant, but Ryan managed to not stress out too much once he realized he’s all alone in this and then this big ass moron comes around claiming he’s gonna help so Ryan of course dropped the worries like a burden not knowing Shane’s gonna bail on him. Great! Now the panic is all on him, while legs her eis probably happily home watching some stupid cartoon.

His train of thoughts was interruped by distant noise. As if something was moving in the ventilation above Ryan’s head. His first and ultimate thought was demons.

„Oh God! Who are you?!“ Ryan hissed as he jumped up on his feet, he knew how pathetic it was but after all he saw during their investigations he wanted to rather be ready for nothing than regret later.

Another series of loud noises got to Ryan’s ear, this time it was clearer and louder and definitely closer. And.. it started to got faster and faster.

„Sure I will be killed by a demon! Awesome!“ Ryan squinted, laughing sarcastically as he pressed against the wall eyeing the whole ceiling in case a demon would drop from there.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and befor Ryan could react in any way part of the ceiling collapsed and something dropped down making a cloud of dust all around the room.

Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs and he probably wouldn’t stop yelling if he didn’t hear ‚oh, fuck,“ in a voice maybe too familiar.

„Shane?“ He got out of himself when he came a bit closer to see what the fuck was going on. And really there he was, in the middle of parts of the ceiling and ventilation shaft. He was covered in dirt and bleeding from his head.

„Are you alright?“ Ryan asked, kneeling down to his stupid friend, he took Shane’s head on his lap and exhamined the injury –  it was above his right eyebrow, maybe inch long, it wasn’t that bad, he won’t even need stitches as far as Ryan could tell.

„Yes, I’m fine,“ Shane mumbled and laughed as his sight wandered around the room.

„Good,“ Ryan smiled, placing his palms by both sides of Shane’s face, cupping it like a pro, he looked to his friend’s shocked eyes, „now tell me WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!“ he then went on almost histerically.

„Ahh get off my back, Ryan,“ Shane rolled his eyes and made an attempt to get up and get away from Ryan, but he quickly pushed him back into lying position.

„No, you’ll stay here it was a hell of a fall and I won’t risk you getting hurt more than you already are,“ he explained when Shane threw a dead stare at him.

„Besides, I’m still waiting for the answer,“ Ryan said, leaning against the wall with Shane’s head still on his lap.

„I don’t know.. you said that you are always the one getting in trouble and I always walk free out of anything..,“ Shane was unable to make an eyecontact with Ryan, he did everything to avoid that.

„So you decided to climb to me through the ventilation shaft?“ Ryan frowned, this made zero sense to him.

„I mean… yeah.. I wanted to get you out of here,“ Shane nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Ryan was starring at him with utter shock written all over his face.

„You are…the worst!“ He started to laugh suddenly. But not just a little. Oh boii, he laughed as if they discovered another musician dying on the concert and shitting himself afterwards. His laugh was so loud and clear Shane couldn’t help but join.

„Now you can’t say it’s just you getting all that shit,“ Shane winked at Ryan with a smile and finally managed to get away from his grasp  and move himself towards the closest wall.

„But anyway.. There is one thing that bugs me,“ Shane suddenly got all serious, causing Ryan’s heart to skip a beat for some reason.

„Yes?“ He said,rubbing his hands on his jeans.

„How did you even got yourself lock here?“ Shane furrowed his eyebrows, he tried so hard not to laugh.

„I don’t know! I walked here just to grab juice on my way to doctor’s and the door shut behind me and I freaked out and jumped after it and somehow I kicked it and it locked me in here! I don’t know!“ Ryan tried his best to describe the events that lead to him being locked down in the storage room, but Shane cared only for one thing from all of this.

„You are here since you left for the doctors appointment?“ Shane asked and when Ryan just nodded, red in the face as he desperately avoided his friend’s eyes, Shane exploded with laughter. He literally fell down to lie his forehead on the dirty floor as much as he was laughing.

„Yeah, laugh at me you idiot,“ Ryan rolled his eyes, he had enough.

„Why-Why didn’t you call me: Or-or someone ..else?“ Shane got out off himself inbetween waves of laughter.

„Oh why wouldn’t I? Let’s think about it for a while,“ Ryan put a finger on his lips as if he was thinking hard about it, „maybe because of this?!“ he then shouted and pointed on Shane who couldn’t keep his shit together not even for a bit.

„Oh.. that, that actually makes sense,“ Shane nodded his head as he wiped of some tears from his cheeks, still kinda laughing.

„I know it does,“ Ryan snapped, but he wasn’t even mad. He was fine. Relieved he ain’t there alone.

 

_more two hours later_

 

 

„…wait those were two points! Now I get an extra question!“ Ryan pointed to the bin where a minute ago dissappeared one of his 15 polystyrene balls they found there. Shane, who could not deny the fact the ball, thrown by Ryan, really did make it to the bin without touching it’s sides, just nodded his head in approval.

„Ha! Hmmm.. I’ve got a special one,“ Ryan smiled almost like a devil.

„Go ahead,“ Shane nodded his head again, half ass thinking about how to get the ball there the flawless way Ryan did.

„After all our investigations and all that…“

„Hm?“

„Are ghosts real?“ Ryan asked, bitting his lip as he tried to cover for his laughter, Shane rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

But before he got to answer the sound of unlocking door got to them and before they knew there were two guys from locksmith services staring at the mess that used to be storage room.

„What the hell has happened here?!“ One of them shouted in shock.

„Nothing, the ceiling collapsed on it’s own,“ Shane passed by him as he did his best to be out of there as soon as possible.

„Hey! You haven’t answered!“ Ryan yelled after him as he also got up on his feet, but unfortunately was stopped by those guys who needed to make a report on their job.

 

Once he finished describing the events that had happened, Ryan didn’t want much more than get home, také a long shower and fall asleep in his own bed. Shane bailed on him and let him take all that shit again. How unexpected!

„For the record, I still think ghosts are straight up bullshit,“ a mocking whisper right next to his right ear made him do a spin, and really – there he was, with two cups of hot coffee and funny smile.

„Fuck you,“ Ryan laughed after a while and took the cup Shane was handing him.

„So.. movie night?“ Shane suggested as they began their walk home.

„Hmm.. Alright, but at your place. Mine is occupied by Helen and her maid in honor squad,“ Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

„No problem, we can watch _the Lockdown_..?“

„SHANE I SWEAR TO GOD!!“

 

 

 


End file.
